A Writer's Guide To: Making a Hunger Games Tribute
by Wayward Magyar
Summary: Have you ever stumbled upon a terrible tribute? Do you want to make your own tribute for the Hunger Games, but aren't sure where to start? Want to make a few changes or check your existing tribute? Stop inside and find out what makes a good tribute!
1. Preambling

**The Hunger Games**

"There once was a girl, Ariella D'Bringam, born in District 12. She had the most shiny and silky blonde hair in the Seam, and while many a boy attmpted to court her, she would always refuse. Her younger brothers and twin sister needed her. Her parents had died in a fatal mining accident when she was four years old and her brothers were a few months along. Instead of living with her aunt and uncle she found refuge in a small apartment, the manager giving her the room because she was so pretty.

On her brothers' twelfth birthdays, as they were twins, they attended the reaping, expecting a small party afterwards. Instead, Ariella's twin sister was reaped. In a haste, she volunteered herself and entered the games along with her _very _cute partner, John.

Their chariot was grand and garnered the attention of sponsors all over the Capitol. Her training score was a solid 12, and at her interview she exhibited both sex-appeal and deadliness. During the games, she was allowed into the career pack and killed them all off slowly before reuniting with her _very, very _cute district partner. After realizing their untold feelings for each other, they attempted suicide. The gamemakers couldn't anticipate this and made them both winners, and they lived out their dreams and had _very, very, VERY, _cute babies.

The End."

Have you ever encountered a character like this? A girl or boy who seems to excel at everything despite him/her not making any sense what-so-ever? Well, let's go on a journey to turn Miss Ariella into a character we can all be proud of.


	2. Names and Naming

**An Escort's Guide to:**

**Names and Naming**

Since you are the creator of our tributes, I figure I should call you an escort, yes?

Moving along, the name of a tribute can or should be categorized in one of three categories.

**Category A:**

Nothing really special or meaningful, an fairly average name.

IE: Johanna, Annie, Cecelia.

**Category B:**

A name meaningful to their District, Appearance, etc.

IE: Wiress (District 3, Electricity, _Wires)_, Cashmere (District 1, a fabric or something), Peeta ('Pita', like the bread)

**Category C: **

A name that means nothing and isn't a normal name you would hear on the streets.

IE: Blight, Chaff, Enobaria

Just as well, the naming can also differ between Districts. For example, a District 11 girl would not be named 'Diamond', 'Glisten', or 'Twinkle'. A boy in District 1 would not be named 'Wheat', 'Grain', or 'Rice', for instance. So, if you're looking for a name idea for your tribute, here's a small list of ideas I compiled.

**District 1:**

District 1 has many strange names, usually relating to something considered 'beautiful' or 'expensive'. Sometimes, you get more nonsensical names though. Generally, District 1 names fall under categories **B **or **C.**

IE: Glimmer, Marvel

**District 2:**

As many of the District 2 tributes go unnamed, there isn't much about the naming habits I can find. It seems that being named after a type of rock could be common. However, from what I recall, District 2 usually falls under categories **B **or **C****.**

IE: Lyme, Cato

**District 3:**

Similar to District 2, District 3 has very little named tributes. One can assume that, as most names seem to be puns on electronics, District 3 is mostly a **B **or **C** district.

IE: Wiress, Beetee

**District 4:**

This district of fishermen is very plain in the naming portion – for the most part, anyway. While most of the names in District 4 can be perceived as common, there are a few oddballs in the mix. As a result, District 4 becomes an **A **or **C **categorized district.

IE: Annie, Finnick

**District 5:**

Little to nothing is known about this district. As a result, all we can conclude is that this power-oriented district falls under categories **A **or **C. **Perhaps a smarter sounding name would be in order?

IE: "Foxface"

**District 6:**

As is the problem with District 5, District 6 has little information on its tributes. It would be safe to stick to the categories **A **or **C**.

IE: Titus

**District 7:**

District 7 is the the lumber business, and while they tend to have very plain or strange names, their surnames may also hold some sort of meaning. District 7 names can fall in the categories of **A**, **B**, or **C**.

IE: Johanna, Blight

**District 8:**

District 8 has a wide variety of names, placing them in the categories of **A**, **B**, or **C.**

IE: Bonnie, Twill, Woof

**District 9:**

There are no tributes named for District 9, so a safe assumption would be to stick with names in category **A**.

**District 10:**

District 10 handles livestock, a rather mundane job I imagine, and as only one District 10 citizen is named, we can assume District 10 tributes fall into category **A**.

IE: Dalton

**District 11:**

District 11 is a strict, hardworked place. In fact, the residents rarely know of their last name. As such, a District 11 tribute would usually not introduce their full name. This district falls under Categories **B **or **C**.

IE: Rue, Thresh

**District 12:**

The poorest district in Panem have some very different names, that's for sure. These people are in categories **B **and **C**.

IE: Katniss, Peeta

These are some basic guidelines I have compiled for your pleasure, whether you choose to follow or not. Now, let's look back at our "Hunger Games OC" I introduced last chapter, Ariella D'Brigam of District 12.

While Ariella is a perfectly fine name, it's a bit on the 'pretty and bland' side. Perhaps a name that fits her light features more, such as Auba? Auba comes from the word 'Aubade', a synonym for sun. See? It falls into Category B, in the parameters I hoped for.

Her last name is overly fancy, too. In fact, 'Brigam' is a fine last name without the "D'". So-

Ariella D'Brigam → Auba Brigam

Much better sounding for a girl in the Seam, in my opinion.

Let's learn more about creating a character for the Hunger Games in the next chapter. Until then, have a happy Hunger Games!


	3. Appearances

**An Escort's Guide to:  
>Appearances<strong>

Appearances are a big part of your character. It decides how others see them in the District as well as in the actual Hunger Games. Each district has a certain look to uphold – from the glamorous, lighter-colored District 1 citizens, to the tan, dark haired District 11 citizens. As with the last chapter, I've compiled a list for reference to the basic types of looks you would _most likely_ see in any given District.

**District 1:  
><strong>This glamorous district provides the Capitol with luxury items, so naturally, they probably have at least some access to certain products other Districts do not, such as body oils or hair dye. They don't seem to have access to the outrageous colors of the Capitol's style, implying that they keep their hair a natural color.

Many of the previous tributes have been given very light, "angelic" features. **Blonde or light brown hair** and **green or blue eyes** seem to be a recurring trend.

As far as weight goes, District 1 can vary. They could eat as much as they felt, being so rich, but since looks are heavily influenced her as well as training for the games, they would most likely be **slender and strong**.

**District 2:  
><strong>The capitol's most loyal district, luckily, does not follow their fashion trends. Citizens of District 2 will often work in the quarries, for their main industry is masonry, but they may also be employed at weapon's factories or train to become Peacekeepers. Naturally, these tributes will be **strong or muscular**. You won't likely see thin, wiry supermodels here, although it is possible. Most of their weight will probably be in muscle rather than bubbling fat. Their heights are usually in the **tall **spectrum.

The previous known tributes have also been known to have **darker hair and darker eyes**, as well as having **fair to tan skin**. Of course, there are always a few exceptions.

**District 3:  
><strong>As far as appearances go, District 3 has a variety of tributes with very different looks. They work in factories and make electronics for the Capitol. One can assume that there isn't much hard labor done here, so they are probably **not as physically strong and not as intimidating to look at**. District 3 citizens may be on the **short side**, but this could vary.

A recurring trend in this district is having **darker hair **, although the eye color varies. Skin tones are generally **paler **in color, but this all depends on background.

**District 4:  
><strong>District 4 fishermen and dockers tend to work in the sun all day, resulting in the obvious **tanned skin**, possibly with some **sunburn **here or there. They seem to be of **light features**, generally with **blonde hair and blue or green eyes**. Their hair also seems to be rather **curly **by nature.

Depending on a tribute's background in District 4, they may be **strong or weak physically**.

**District 5:  
><strong>Here, power is the reigning industry. Most of the work is done through the actual processes of fission/fusion/what-have-you, so the inhabitants of this small district are probably **not very strong physically**. However, they have been shown to be extremely smart and **agile**.

While Foxface's characteristic red hair is what most remember of District 5, many of the pictured tributes seem to have **darker hair and darker eyes**.

**District 6:  
><strong>The District 6 community is often noted as being 'unstable', and there are quite a few citizens who may be addicted to morphling. Unless your character is suffering from a morphling addiction, it would be best to stick with regular characteristics. **Brown or blonde hair, brown eyes**. Although, as for build, I imagine working on a train or monitoring other transportation devices would leave you **fairly weak physically**.

Now, if you plan on making your character a morphling addict, you'd better have _good _reason. I imagine morphling, being a pain reliever, could also be used to handle with traumatic events in a person's life. Anyway, morphlings are characterized by **sagging, yellow-green skin, sunken eyes and cheeks, possible hunching, and an overall appearance of neglected personal hygiene. **Again, if you plan on using a morphling as a tribute or a mentor – or anyone, really, you'd better be ready to back it well.

**District 7:  
><strong>The district of lumber is known for its tributes' skills with axes. In order to lug such an axe around, though, you're going to have to be **strong** from working in the woods, right? They may be more **tanned or darker skinned **than other tributes simply because of their working outside all day. They may have a more **rough or calloused appearance** and are often depicted with **brown hair and dark eyes**.

**District 8:  
><strong>Working in cold factories in a smog-ridden district like this will not likely give you any edge in the games, to be honest. Tributes from here may have a rather **sickly looking **body to others, and are quite **frail** **appearance wise. **They may have a bit of **curvature in the spine **after all the hunching over machines or work, but this is rare.

These people tend to have **intermediately shaded hair, **usually a **dirty blonde or light brown **hair color and **varied eye color**. No matter what skin color or type, these people tend to look **very pale** due to working conditions.

**District 9:  
><strong>Not much is known about this District's tributes, since they die almost immediately the first day. They work in factories and fields, harvesting wheat and grains and such. One can assume that these tributes are **tanned or sunburned**, have **a lighter shade of hair** due to being in the sun¸ **may have some freckles here and there**, and are **somewhat strong**.

**District 10:  
><strong>The situation of this district is similar to District 9 – many tributes seem to die early on. They work with cattle and other forms of livestock to produce beef and chicken for the Capitol. As such, they probably work outside quite a bit as well. **Tanned or sunburned skin, lighter colored hair, freckles, and strength **are a given. Although, female tributes will probably not be as strong if they have a father or brother to raise the larger livestock, such as cattle.

**District 11:  
><strong>District 11 is a harsh district as well as a strict one, working in the sun for hours on end, before dawn until after dusk. The tributes from here always have **tanned skin**, although most seem to be of **African-American **descent or at the very least an **olive-colored tone**. Their hair is **dark, usually portrayed as black ** and their eyes are **generally dark brown, but other dark colors can be used**.

Depending on their job, your tribute may be **agile, a jumper, strong, **etc. You just have to specify their job before going on and on about their strong appearances and stuff. They are also thought of as being **under or malnourished**.

**District 12:  
><strong>This district is often split into two sections, the Merchant's District and the Seam. First, the Merchant's District, is shown to be a much nicer place than the Seam. Most business is done here, and their inhabitants seem much more groomed compared to the other half of their district. Merchant's are often described as being **fair skinned, light haired, and even a bit pudgy, **as they are well-off.

The Seam, however, is much different. Their skin is often **smudged in coal dust, **and they have **dark hair and eyes**, although there are a few members of the Seam who previously lived in the Merchant's district, leading to a few blonde citizens. These people also tend to be **underfed or malnourished**.

The bare basics of a tribute's appearance based on District. You may agree, you may not, but this is mostly just by looking at the past tributes of the games.

Now, let's revisit Auba Brigam, shall we?

There's nothing wrong with being blonde and living in the Seam, but it's _highly _unlikely. For a character such as her, it would be best to darken her hair into a pleasant light brown, perhaps, and change her eye color too…..hm, a darker shade of blue?

Auba would fit in much better in the Seam now. She went from a pristine, blonde-haired blue-eyed cutesy girl and turned into a more serious-looking character. She fits right in the Seam, with dust under her short fingernails and more fitting clothes for a girl in her position.

I think she's coming along nicely so far, but we need to keep on going. Soon, she'll be ready for her games.

For now though, I must bid farewell until the next chapter. Until then, have a happy Hunger Games!


	4. Backgrounds and History

**An Escort's Guide to:**

**History and Backgrounds**

The history of a character can mean a lot and covers a lot of territory, per say. Where were they born? Under what circumstances? While the history and background of a character doesn't come out to play during the actual games, it can often be a reference point or be used as a device to make us really _feel _your character better.

For this particular chapter, I've given a description and the "DON'T"s of any given aspect.

**A Tribute's Background consists of:**

**Family**

Katniss had Prim and her Mother, but lost her father. Peeta had both his parents and his brothers, but in the end they were lost as well. Rue supposedly had a very large family. The point is, a tribute's family is often brought up quite a bit. They show up at the Justice Building, often to make peace and say goodbye, as well as being a sense of support and a beacon throughout the Games themselves.

_However_, many people seem to think that the family must be cold, harsh, unforgiving, or dead for us to really see and/or feel for the tribute. That's plain, flat-out wrong.

_Family – The Big No-No's_

**Orphans**. Maybe this is my own pet-peeve, but I despise this type of character. My best friend is a true orphan, to be clear, so I do know that being orphaned is possible, especially in post-apocalyptic Panem. The reason I dislike these characters is:

a.) They often play it off as if nothing happened. Speaking for my friend, she was and still is CRUSHED over the death's of two perfectly innocent people, as is her younger brother! You're character will not be like '_Well, my parents are dead but it's okay 'cause I'm sexy and I know it duhuhuhuh.'_

b.)While orphans may be more independent, they will probably not want to rough it out alone. They won't be living on the streets, hunting for their prey or anything. Generally, children are taken to the next living relative or their godparents, or are adopted. I can understand the situation may be different between districts, but come on, these people do have hearts. Well, District citizens anyway.

c.) If you think your orphaned character has a valid excuse to be an orphan, not just because their parents ran off or something, that's fine, more to you. It's the hardcore, independent, moody-yet-nonchalant tributes that we hate.

**Abusive Family**. Again, I know a few people who have abusive parents/family members, fine. Many tribute's tend to take this further than needed, and only create a terrible person in the process.

a.) They simply mention it a lot. I've seen so many tributes with an abusive family, making sure to add "oh-so-subtle" references EVERYWHERE. Just imagine trying to have a conversation with one of these people!

"Jane, do you want to help me finish planting these herbs-"

"MY MOMMY HITS ME WITH A SHOEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"Well, um, that's not good, but I'm sure some gardening could help you-"

"PITY MEEEEEEEEEEE"

b.) Often, they will exaggerate horribly. "Oh, your mom wouldn't let you go into the woods at night? She deserves 50 lashings with a wet noodle for trying to keep you safe!", and the other characters pity them relentlessly to the point of extreme annoyance.

**A Tribute's Background also consists of:**

**Previous Jobs/Work Experience**

Rue worked in the fields, Peeta worked in his family bakery, and Mrs. Everdeen worked in an apothecary prior to her children's births. Every tribute has a story, be it extra schooling or a certain job.

_Jobs and Work – The Big No-No's_

**Weaponry/Soldier/etc. **Oh goodness these make me want to bash my head onto Effie's precious mahogany table until my brain slides out of my ears like water. You tribute will not be a weapon's specialist, and Panem hasn't been at war since the Rebellion that STARTED THE GAMES. The only exception may be a tribute in District 2 training to be a Peacekeeper, but even then they don't use guns during the games.

**Jobs unsuited for a District. **If you live in District 12, you are most likely some sort of miner, especially if you live in the Seam. If you live in District 11, roll up your sleeves and do some farming. If you live in District 8, get to making uniforms. If you live in District 2, you will NOT be a farmer, District 3-ers will not be caring for livestock, and District 10 will not be making jewelry and posh clothing.

(At the moment, my poor brain can't think of any other categories. Perhaps this could be updated some day? Who knows.)

And again, we return to Auba Brigam, the average young lady from the Seam. Let's have a recap of what her back story was, please?

"_Her younger brothers and twin sister needed her. Her parents had died in a fatal mining accident when she was four years old and her brothers were a few months along. Instead of living with her aunt and uncle she found refuge in a small apartment, the manager giving her the room because she was so pretty. "_

Now, mining accidents could be common, but this is just strange.

According to her information, there are two sets of twins in the family. Absurd. Another one of my pet-peeves? _**TWINS**_. Urgh. We can do with one brother and one sister, right?

Next, her parent's mining accident. I imagine the mother would have to be at home providing for these young children as they probably can't afford a nanny. Assuming this mining mishap actually happened, she's only missing a father.

Because her mother is still alive, maybe they can still move in with her aunt and uncle. The more income, the better?

So, let's recap, shall we?

Auba Brigam.

Lives with Mother, younger brother and sister, as well as Aunt and Uncle

Brown hair, dark blue eyes

Attends School

I don't know, I'm already like Auba already.

So, with that, your guide through the tribute universe is taking another break. Now, to end the Hunger Games in my stomach, I will go have some spaghetti my Grandmother made me.

With that, Happy Hunger Games!


End file.
